Questioning
by Novelist Pup
Summary: Where Roxas begins to really question his life, and Axel's not helping. [AxelRoxas]


**Questioning **

Another Crack!fic, yay. AxelRoxas for the soul actually. It's just a thought I had when playing Kingdom Hearts 2, that if Roxas began to actually question Twilight Town earlier. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts owns me. **

* * *

Roxas was beginning to become confused. Now, everyone gets confused once in a while, but this was the kind of confusion that has you thinking for hours at a time and then leaves you with a big headache.

For one, the ice cream that everyone eats.

Sea-Salt Ice Cream, the only available cold, edible substance around. Yet, he learned in school that sea-salt is _extremely_ unhealthy and is very able to kill you when you drink it. Despite the fact that you have to drink a lot for it to kill you, shouldn't the entire town be dead with how much of the ice cream (which is made entirely out of sea-salt) they consume?

And then, the fact that he remembers nothing of his past.

Oh yeah, his friends are _always_ showing his pictures of him with some random person from some random place in town in some random store completely loving him up, but why couldn't he remember the actual _events_? He search his mind over and over again yet only pulled up blanks.

Thirdly, the 'Struggle' game.

Where in the _hell_ are the balls coming from! Roxas gripped at his head in pain whenever he even thought of it.

And the fact that he can get onto the top of the clock tower safely.

Mind you, there must be a slightly logical reason that he can get up so easily, but there is _no explanation whatsoever_ for the fact that he fell and didn't even get a scratch. He's thankful for the fact that he's not dead, but now he has another throbbing headache to remind him of his pain.

And lastly, the dreams…

Ah, the dreams. How Roxas wishes that he could just decipher the dreams. All he sees in his dreams are a guy, a girl, some other guy, another guy, more guys, and another girl.

Roxas was getting the slight suspicion that his dreams were calling him gay.

And, he was getting the suspicion that one or two of the guys in his dream were being called gay too. Oh, the confusion was ripping his brain apart and then frying it.

This was what was going through Roxas's head as he got ready for the latest 'Struggle' match. Damn, life wasn't really going for him if he was about to play one of the many questions in his head.

((Five Minutes Later))

Roxas couldn't take the agonizing pain in his head anymore, for the mere fact that he just jacked Vivi and Hayner of all their balls (and my, Roxas realized how incredibly **wrong** that sounded) and still didn't figure out where they were coming from.

And then time stopped. Literally.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roxas screamed in anguish, for another question had popped into his head and was joining the 'Let's Tear Apart Roxas's Brain!' Party.

A man in a black cloak was faced towards Roxas, and then he snapped.

"_YOU!_" Roxas growled, narrowing his eyes at the cloaked man, "You're the reason why there are all these questions, aren't you?"

The man held up a finger as if he were about to say something totally time-wasting, but the manic look on Roxas's face told him otherwise.

"Um, well, er, uh, see… Damnit, who do I explain this to him!" The man said, shaking his head.

"Show yourself, damned fiend!" Roxas hissed at the man, shaking his fist in a way that's supposed to be threatening.

"Fine! My gods!" The man huffed, pulling down the hood. Roxas had to shield his eyes, for the bright red hair of him was blinding.

"Damnit Axel! I thought I told you to wait until the melodramatic part!" Another man yelled from the back of Roxas.

Roxas knew, somehow, that if he turned around now, his head was going to regret it.

Yet, he turned around anyway to see… Another man, one of the men from his dreams. The guy with the belts all over his face. Roxas could never forget a face like that, for who the hell puts _belts_ on their face?

"Roxas… I'm here to tell you the truth about your past…" Axel, or so it was called, said. The belt-faced man's one seeable eye widened considerably and he clenched his teeth.

"NO ROXAS! Don't listen to him! He speaks lies!" Belt-Face yelled.

"No Roxas! Don't listen to _him_! I know what I'm saying!" Axel yelled back.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

"**_STOP IT!_**" Roxas roared, startling both Axel and Belt-Face.

"Now, tell me what's going on! I'll listen to what you both have to say, in order of prettiest. Red, start!" Roxas ordered, pointing at the starry-eyed Axel. Belt-Face _almost_ pouted. He was pretty too, under all his belts and buckles…

"Well, my name is Axel, and your name is Roxas, and we used to be partners, and then you got all rebellious and got bounced out the club, and I've been searching for you ever since. The End." Axel summed, grinning like a hyena.

"Wait, you mean how I was before I got 'bounced out the club' as you put it might be the dreams that I've been having lately?" Roxas asked, looking hopeful to solving one mystery.

"Er… No. Your dreams are someone else's memory…" Damnit all to damnation. Damn.

"But, have you seen me in any of your dreams?" Roxas pondered it for a moment.

"Uh, no." Axel looked shot down. Roxas stared at him for a moment and then noticed the lonely tear slid down his cheek.

"Why?" Axel mumbled.

"Why what?" Roxas got the eerie feeling that something unexpected was coming.

"Why don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Why don't you remember what we had! I looked all over for you, and when I finally found you, you don't remember?" Axel was pissed now. Belt-Face coughed into his fist and stared at the two.

"Y'know Axel, you could've been a little less prima donna about it." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"**_SHUT UP!_**" Both Axel and Roxas screamed in unison. Roxas then looked at Axel, searching for some answers.

"So, can you tell me what it is that we had? I might remember then…" Roxas persuaded, staring at Axel with his eyes wide.

"Sure thing! We were **lovers**!" Axel told him, ignoring the agonized look on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! The dreams were right! I am gay!" Roxas fell to the ground clutching at his head in pain. Axel stared at him in confusion. Belt-Face, who was border lining being forgotten, cut in.

"I told you that you shouldn't have listened to him." Roxas glared at him with a fury not to be forgotten.

**E**N**D**

* * *

This was actually more of a parody of that part in the game, but oh well. I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. 


End file.
